


Diamonds

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Break Up, Exploitation, Flashbacks, Inspired by Music, M/M, Partner Betrayal, use of the word yeet, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Mark is heartbroken because Donghyuck is heartless.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> ladies and gentlemen and other lovely people, i am back at it again with another fic inspired by a song! (this one is not as bad as idnyl, i promise)
> 
> i'm working on another long (chaptered) fic and i just claimed a prompt for nct crown fic fest so i am super busy when it comes to writing right now, but i wanted to share this before i leave again ;;;;;;;;;
> 
> things about this gem (haha get it):  
> \- i pumped this out in about three hours  
> \- it's inspired by [diamonds](https://youtu.be/8RvAKRoIDqU) by sam smith  
> \- i'm not kidding you, i listened to this song on repeat for about seven hours today while i did school, and then as i wrote this  
> \- it's a fantastic song like i love it so much  
> \- anyway  
> \- uh wait i think that's it
> 
> well, i hope you like it! please drop a kudos and a comment and come tell me that i need to go to bed on [the birdie app](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)

Mark yanked a picture off the wall of the short hallway, throwing it on the ground, not caring how the glass front shattered in tiny pieces all over the wood floor. He moved onto the next picture and fought with the mounting pieces in the back before tossing it onto the last picture on the floor. The next picture was higher, and when Mark reached up to take it off the wall, he didn’t bother to look at it. When it came down and he glanced at it, Mark’s frown became deeper. 

Donghyuck’s face smiled up at him, almost mocking in the limelight of everything that had happened between them the day before.

_ “You never cared about me, did you?” Mark asked, clutching Donghyuck’s most casual hoodie, the Versace insignia faded and cracked on the front. “All those times…” he trailed off, looking back into the younger’s hard eyes. _

_ “Give me that,” he snapped, ripping the hoodie from Mark’s grasp. He bundled the $827.79 piece of fabric under his arm and heaved an annoyed breath through his nose. “Anything else you’d like to say?” _

_ Something in Mark snapped, and he looked up to the man he once loved. “I think I hate you.” _

_ Donghyuck sniffed and the corner of his lips went up in an almost sadistic smile. “Leave the hatred to me, darling,” and with that, Lee Donghyuck turned his back and held his head high all the way to his brand new white Rolls Royce Cullinan. _

Mark threw the picture to the floor, face down. The satisfying sound of glass and memories shattering filled his ears and he looked back to the wall to finish the task at hand.

The next picture that came down was small, and when Mark turned it over in his hands, he couldn’t help but smile at the memory that accompanied.

_ “Mark, come join me!” Donghyuck sang from where he was splashing around in the shallow water like a little kid. Mark rolled his eyes fondly, laughed when Donghyuck tripped over his own feet, and landed on his butt in the soft white sand. The younger looked back to Mark, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, and burst into laughter. “ _ Markie _ ,” he whined, “don’t laugh at me, come play with me!” _

_ Mark grinned so wide his cheeks hurt, and he clambered down from the poolside deck to join his now-husband on the beach. After all, they hadn’t paid twelve and a half thousand dollars for Mark to sit around all day on their honeymoon. _

_ He came up behind Donghyuck and wrapped his arms around the beautiful love of his life. “Having fun?” Mark murmured behind his ear, nibbling a tiny bit. _

_ “So much,” Donghyuck giggled, turning around in Mark’s arms to plant a kiss on his lips. “I love you,” he smiled, eyes crinkling in joy. _

_ “I love you too, Lee Donghyuck.” _

Mark shook the memory out of his mind and threw the picture away, joining the small pile growing on the floor. He reached up for the next few pictures, and he didn’t look at them for sake of keeping the memories out of his head. Furiously, Mark took picture after picture off the wall, tossing them into the pile of broken glass, shredded photos, and splintered frames. 

One particular picture was hard to get off the wall, and Mark had to get out pliers to pry it off the wall, dark charcoal blue paint peeling off along with the mount. The picture clattered to the floor and the glass cracked across the front. Mark sighed and bent down to pick it up, eyes running over the photo. It was taken on the day Mark had proposed to Donghyuck, on top of the highest summit in inland Korea.

Hot tears filled up Mark’s eyes and he yelled in rage, yeeting the picture down the hallway. The medium-sized square of wood and glass hit the mirror at the end of the hallway, cracking it and showing Mark a rather twisted version of himself standing there, panting heavily.

“I hate you,” he whispered under his breath, turning back to continue ripping memories off the wall.

The next picture was of the coffee shop they’d met in.

_ “Okay,” the barista behind the counter chirped. “We’ll have that right out for you!” She walked off, writing Mark’s coffee order on the cup. _

_ “Uh, ma’am?” He called, leaning over the counter. “Um, I still need to pay,” _

_ “Oh!” The girl bounced over, looking past Mark’s gaze to scan the cafe tables. “Oh, that man over there paid for it.” _

_ Mark followed the barista’s pointing finger over to a slender man sitting in a computer pod, looking rather comfortable in the bright cobalt armchair as he typed away on his laptop. _

_ “Oh,” Mark breathed, finding himself not able to look away from this young man. His rusty orange hair looked soft and fluffy, messy curls piled on top of his head. He was dressed in a loose black and white turtleneck sweater with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, black Chelsea boots, and a thick black parka hung on the back of the chair. _

_ Before he knew it, the barista was gently tapping Mark’s arm, handing him his drink. Embarrassed, he realized that he’d been staring at the man who’d paid for it the whole time, and he decided that he couldn’t leave without saying thank you first. _

_ Nervous, Mark found his feet following each other all the way to the chair in front of the man, and he plopped down, mouth slightly agape at the gorgeous man seated in front of him. _

_ “Can I help you?” He asked, taking an airpod out of his ear. His voice was soft and melodic, nothing like the menacing front his appearance gave off. _

_ “Oh, um,” Mark stumbled, hyper-aware of his own voice. “You paid for my drink.” He blurted. “Thanks.” _

_ The man smiled and leaned back into his chair, crossing one long leg on top of the other. “It’s no problem.” _

_ “Mark,” Mark said abruptly. _

_ The man raised a carefully groomed eyebrow. “Mark?” _

_ “Yeah, that’s me.” _

_ “I’m Donghyuck.” _

_ “You’re fucking beautiful, that’s what you are.” Mark’s eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. _

_ Donghyuck smiled sideways and leaned forward. “It’s nice to meet you, Mark.” _

That picture joined the pile.

The next one that came down punched all the air out of Mark’s lungs.

_ “Excited, baby?” Mark teased, watching Donghyuck bounce on his toes in front of his house. _

_ “ _ So  _ excited!” Donghyuck squealed. “I’m finally moving in with you! Do you know how long I’ve waited for this moment?” The younger man asked giddily as Mark shut the trunk of his SUV with his foot. _

_ “I know, baby, it’s been a long time.” He huffed as he walked up the six steps from the driveway to his front yard. “I’m excited that you’re excited.” _

_ Donghyuck squealed again as Mark came up next to him, keys dangling from his pinky finger under a teetering stack of three cardboard boxes. “Would you like to do the honors?” _

_ “Yes!” Donghyuck snatched the keys from Mark’s hand excitedly and fumbled for a moment before finding the correct key. He plunged it into the lock and turned, pushed open the door, stepped inside, and spun around with a laugh bubbling up from his throat. _

_ Mark watched fondly as his boyfriend spun around until he tripped on his own feet and fell, a breathless and giggling heap on Mark’s freshly polished aspen floors. He placed the boxes on his marble top kitchen island and joined his smaller boyfriend on the floor. _

_ “I love you, Markie,” Donghyuck lifted himself up from the floor and launched himself into Mark’s lap, smashing their lips together in a messy and excited kiss. “I want to live with you forever, until we’re old and crotchety and grey.” _

_ Mark hummed a laugh and smiled at Donghyuck, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair. “I love you too.” _

_ They spent the rest of the day together, laughing, arguing, kissing, and chasing, and well into the night lounging on their now-shared sofa, watching movies until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. _

Mark glanced over at that same sofa, worn down by years of cuddling, sex, and movie-watching. He threw the picture at it and it bounced off the white cushions and landed somewhere near the fireplace on the other side of the living room.

Tons more pictures decorated the wall of the hallway, but Mark couldn’t go on anymore. He stepped over the pile of broken picture frames, ignoring how a piece of glass jabbed into his bare foot, ignoring how a trail of blood stained his floor as he walked to another part of his house to dismantle more memories on the walls. 

He walked into the gallery, sunlight pouring in from the floor to ceiling windows on one wall. Mark paused, hands still holding the double doors, and considered his decision. Did he really want to go into Donghyuck’s favorite room?

If it meant throwing his -  _ their _ \- things, then hell yes.

Mark stomped into the fully white room and was met with Donghyuck’s wall, full of shelves that contained so many things.

Anger filled Mark’s heart as he approached the first shelf, and he grabbed a bright red ceramic vase. 

_ “No, Hyuckie,” Mark reminded his husband. “You can’t come with me to work.” The younger man was perched on the edge of their hotel bed, watching Mark bustle around the room, getting ready for his conference.  _

_ “But,” Donghyuck began. _

_ “Nope,” Mark finished, coming up to where Donghyuck was, bottom half still wrapped up in the fluffy white blankets and sheets. He looked down at his beautiful husband and cupped his cheeks, planting a soft kiss on his puckered pink lips. “You stay here and have fun. Go explore the city! This trip was paid for by my company already, so we have a little bit extra to spend here and there. Go buy yourself a new outfit or a souvenir or something,” Mark suggested. _

_ Donghyuck sighed, eyes downcast. _

_ “Come on, you and I both know how much you like to shop,” Mark drew out his voice, sounding more and more convincing. _

_ “Yeah,” Donghyuck tilted his head to the side and smiled a small smile at Mark. “I just would rather walk the streets of Mexico City holding your hand.” _

_ Mark smiled and picked up Donghyuck’s hand, giving his open palm a soft kiss. “I’ll be done before you know it.” _

_ “Okay,” Donghyuck whispered, letting his hand fall limply as Mark backed away to grab his briefcase. “I’ll see you late, baby.” And with that, Mark walked out the hotel’s most expensive suite, heading down to the conference room he’d be spending the entire day in.  _

_ After hours upon hours of mandatory meetings and an hour-long break for lunch - that he spent asleep, in his room - Mark was finally finished being CEO of the largest tech company in South Korea and trudged back up to his suite. _

_ He pushed the door open to hear music playing, and through the open plan of the room, he could see Donghyuck lounging on the balcony, a glass of champagne in his long fingers. _

_ “Baby,” he called, and the younger sat up and turned around, facial expression brightening at the sight of his husband. _

_ “Mark, look what I got!” Donghyuck announced excitedly, breezing back into the room and picking up a bright red vase. “It was the only one sitting in a street vendor’s booth, and I thought it would look so pretty in the gallery.” _

_ “It’s beautiful,” Mark said as he examined the intricate designs carved into the ceramic. _

_ “You’re more beautiful,” both of them said at the same time. They looked up and into each other’s eyes. “Jinx!” They shouted, once again, at the same time.  _

_ “Ahhh!” Donghyuck screamed, scrambling away from Mark, outside onto the balcony. He gently placed his vase down on the table before whipping up just as Mark nearly tackled him back down to the lounger. _

_ They tickled each other until Mark tapped out, threatening to pee on his husband if he didn’t stop tickling him. _

_ Donghyuck flopped back onto the lounger, a breathless laugh escaping his throat. _

_ Mark watched him silently, love nearly ripping his chest apart. _

_ They spent the night outside and woke up in time to watch the sunrise in each other’s arms. _

Mark heaved the vase across the room, and it smashed into a million pieces against the other wall. 

He backed up, stretching his neck up to look all the way up the two-story wall, lined with things that only reminded him of Donghyuck. 

Something Mark had never felt before built up in his chest, and he sunk down to his knees, agonized screams pouring out of his mouth. He screamed until his throat was raw, and even then, he continued. 

“I hate you!” He roared, getting up and grabbing random things off the shelves, blindly hurling ceramics, books, china, plants,  _ anything  _ at the wall. “I hate you!”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Mark screamed until his voice broke and he dropped the object in his arms, sinking back to the floor, hysterical sobs blubbering out of his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Mark brought his knees up to his chin and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out Donghyuck’s wedding band.

It had all fallen apart, and Mark had never seen it coming.

Donghyuck had lied to him, and Mark never suspected a thing.

_ Mark came home after a frustrating day. His card had been declined twice, once when he had been trying to get morning coffee after arriving at the offices in the morning, and the second time when he was trying to get lunch after he’d forgotten to make himself something that morning. _

_ It was safe to say that Mark was hangry since the workday hadn’t gone that great either. There was nothing more than Mark had wanted than to melt into Donghyuck’s arms, surrounded by the comforting words of his lover. _

_ “Hyuckie,” he called when he walked into his house. It was eerily quiet, but Mark figured that the younger was either outside or relaxing in the gallery. “Hyuckie,” Mark called again, dropping his things onto the sofa, wandering down the hallway. _

_ Donghyuck emerged from the master bedroom, hands behind his back, shifting uncomfortably. _

_ “What’s wrong, baby?” Mark asked, concerned.  _

_ “I signed on SM Entertainment,” he said. _

_ Taken back, Mark’s mouth dropped open. “You did? I didn’t even know you auditioned!” Mark exclaimed. “This is wonderful! You’ll finally be an idol, just like you’ve always wanted!” _

_ “No,” Donghyuck said, bringing his hands to his front, tightly squeezing his fists. “I bought SM Entertainment.” _

_ If Mark’s jaw could unhinge, it would be on the floor. “You what?” _

_ “I bought SM Entertainment.” Donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t so much a big deal. _

_ “Hyuck-” Mark cut himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What do you mean?” _

_ Donghyuck stepped out into the hallway so Mark could see him clearly. “I mean, I used your stock shares and your money to buy SM.” _

_ “What?” _

_ Donghyuck rolled his eyes - something he never did to Mark. “I exploited you, Mark. I took advantage of you, I manipulated you. I married you for the money, I stayed with you for the shares, and now I don’t need you anymore.” Donghyuck stepped forwards, handing Mark a manila folder. “So now I’m divorcing you.” _

_ Mark couldn’t breathe. _

_ “You’re broke. You have nothing but your house left. You’ve been fired. All your money is gone, Mark, you’re nothing now.” Donghyuck side stepped Mark in the hallway, heading into the kitchen where four bags of luggage were sitting behind the island. “I’m leaving.” _

_ “Why would you-” Mark whispered, clutching the divorce papers against his chest.  _

_ “Because ‘eat the rich’ and all.” Donghyuck pushed a heavy bag with his foot over to the front door. “I was nothing when we met. I was nothing and I had big dreams. You were already on your way, you were already the richest person I’d ever met, and I knew pretty soon into our relationship that if I stuck with you, eventually it would pay off - quite literally.” _

_ Mark felt like the world was shaking. _

_ “So, when I got the chance, I made my move.” _

_ “That car outside,” Mark trailed off, glancing outside at the white SUV that he’d noticed across the street when he got home.  _

_ “I bought that today.” Donghyuck followed Mark’s glance and chuckled. “Among many other things,” he rolled up his sleeve to brandish the newest Rolex sitting pretty on his thin wrist. _

_ Mark dropped the folder to the floor, racing back to his room, reaching under his pillow to grab the hoodie that Donghyuck didn’t know was there. He ran back to the kitchen to see Donghyuck already outside, back to the open door of the house, watching as two men dressed in Armani suits took his luggage and put it in the white SUV.  _

_ Mark came up to the door, panting. _

_ Donghyuck turned around before Mark had the chance to speak, and spoke himself. “You had diamonds, Mark. And now they’re mine.” _

Mark sniffed, brushing his hand past sticky tear trails on his face. “I love you, I hate you,” he said softly, brokenly, into the silent air around him.

He slowly picked himself up from the ground, taking in the mess around him, and did nothing. He left the gallery, made his way to the kitchen, where the divorce papers were sitting on the island. In the background, the television that he forgot he’d turned on hours earlier was on a new broadcasting station. 

“In other news,” the reporter said, brisk and crisp as she snapped her script on her desk. “SM Entertainment is now under completely new management! In a deal that finally commenced yesterday at noon, Lee Donghyuck has become the new permanent owner, and quite a jump into the business pond this young man has made, especially for a first-time business owner!”

The lady continued, and Mark reached over to shut off the tv. He slinked over to his wine cellar and aggressively grabbed the most expensive bottle of wine he owned - the one he’d planned on opening and enjoying with Donghyuck on their fifth anniversary, which was only a month and a half away. He cracked it open and lifted it to his lips, drinking straight from the bottle.

Mark switched on some music and sluggishly found himself moving to the beat, swigging the wine in huge gulps.

And as the alcohol listlessly seeped into his broken heart and sour blood, Mark forgot about the last nine years of his life, forgot about his one true love, forgot about everything, and simply danced.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
